


Cuddles

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxLogicxMoralityxPrincexThomas (PolySanders)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Virgil just really enjoys cuddling his boyfriends.





	Cuddles

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

They didn't mind it whatsoever, they all actually quiet love when Virgil is in a cuddly mood. Being anxiety, he is most often too nervous to initiate anything, so when he decides to cuddle you, it is the most amazing feeling in the world.

~♧◇♡♤~

Thomas had been sitting in his living room, rewatching Parks & Rec for the millionth time when Virgil popped up on the stairs. Thomas smiled at his boyfriend as he walked over and sat on Thomas's lap, legs on either side of the other males, arms wrapping around his neck, face buried in his neck. Thomas smiled and wrapped his arms around the others waste and pressed a loving kiss to the top of Virgil's purple hair.

Soon, the others joined and it became a cuddle fest. However, Virgil and Thomas remained in the position they started in.

~♧◇♡♤~

Roman was in his room, changing into comfy clothes after fighting his enemies in the imagination. He was about to pull on a new shirt when the jacket covered arms of Virgil wrapped around his waist, his face pressing into Roman's back, between his shoulder blades. Roman smiled and set the shirt down before twisting himself to wrap his arms around Virgil, burying his face in his hair as the stood there hugging.

Eventually, Roman scooped Virgil up in his arms, bridal style, to his bed. There Virgil curled into his side, head resting on Roman's chest, and Roman wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Virgil quickly fell asleep to get some much-needed rest, Roman following soon after.

~♧◇♡♤~

Patton was sitting at the table when Virgil sat next to him. Virgil's arms found their way around the cardigan-clad man and Virgil pulled him onto his lap. Patton smiled and rested his head on the anxious sides shoulder as Virgil pressed loving kisses to his face, hands, and arms. They didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, Virgil just buried his face in Patton's neck, breathing in his scent, listening to Patton giggle about how his breath tickled.

~♧◇♡♤~

Logan had been at his desk since that morning when Virgil came in. He walked up behind Logan, pulled him out just enough for him to climb into his lap, legs looping through the arms, his actual arms wrapping around Logan's neck. Logan smiles and pressed a kiss to the side of his head and pulled the chair close enough to continue his work without disturbing Virgil. They stayed like that for hours, long past when Logan finished his work. When he did, he just wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him close.

~♧◇♡♤~

It was movie night, they would all get together in Thomas's living room and watch whatever movie they felt like watching. Virgil normally sat on the floor in front of them, just happy to be in their presence, but tonight, he sat in Thomas's lap, his feet in Roman's and laid so he stretched across Logan and had his head in Patton's lap. No one said a word about it, just happily accepted their boyfriend laying on top of them. Halfway through the movie, Patton had his hand carding through Virgil's hair and Roman ran his hand up and down Virgil's shin. Logan's hands held Virgil's own hands, letting him play with his fingers as Thomas drew shapes on his stomach. By the end of the movie, Virgil was asleep, all the calming sensations of his boyfriends' hands comforting him to sleep. Rather than waking him, they let him continue to sleep through the next two movies before Roman carried him upstairs to Thomas's room, where they all proceeded to fall asleep, cuddled up to each other in Thomas's bed, Virgil in the middle.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
